When It's Love
by Shade the Bat
Summary: Link takes Malon out on a date where they reveal their true feelings. Oneshot. Lemon. Link and Malon pairing because she doesnt get enough love OR attention.


**I dedicate this oneshot to two people. One being myself for writing the thing,**

**Link: Showoff**

**Shut up Link, I could have done worse.**

**Link: How's that?**

**I could have made you gay.**

**Link: …point taken.**

**Shade: Why is Link in my chair?!**

**Oh hell no.**

**Shade: HOW MANY TIMES DID I SAY NO ONE SITS IN MY CHAIR! (Pulls out sword)**

**Link: Um…start the story please.**

**Shade: Your first elf boy (grin)**

**When It's Love**

It was going to be simple, a simple date at the Lake. But all things for Link are never simple, especially when one plans something not so simple.

"Link, are you sure you have everything?" asked Navi for the fifteenth time.

"Yes Navi, I have everything I need, Malon has the rest of it" he responded.

"Good, just be careful, you never know what could happen."

"Yes mother" Link said mockingly.

_Lon Lon Ranch,_

Malon was waiting for Link to show up for their date, he had asked quite out of the blue, but she wasn't about to pass up an offer from Link. He had showed up at the ranch in his usual morning workout with Epona, and suddenly asked her on a date. She couldn't wait much longer; she wanted to go out with Link for so long. She loved him and there was no doubt about her feelings, and if given the opportunity, she would tell him she loved him.

"He better not be late" she said with a hint of aggravation.

"Who better not be late?" She turned around to see the _he_ in person. She gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"Bout time you show up Link."

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't show up to the woman I asked out?"

She walked up to him slyly, "You tell me" she had a sly grin on her face, one that she rarely showed.

"Shall we get going?"

"Of course"

After awhile of riding Epona they arrived at Lake Hylia and had a relaxing lunch by the water.

"Malon"

"Yes Link?"

"I need to tell you why I asked you out." Malon braced herself for the worst, she knew about Zelda, she knew he cared for her and vise versa. "I…I love you Malon." She said nothing, she simply stared at him 'did he say what I think he said' "You were the first one in Hyrule that didn't judge me by my green outfit or anything else…I love you."

Malon was dumbstruck, but she knew that if she said nothing that he would take it the wrong way. Malon jumped at Link and held him in a death hug and started crying.

"Link (sob sob) I love you too." Link didn't respond "Ever since I was a girl I've been waiting for someone, someone to come and tell me they love me," she cried some more "When I first saw you, I knew you were the one" Malon looked Link in the eyes, "I love you Link." Link picked her up and pulled her into a kiss. Malon blushed as she pressed her lips against his. Link continued to kiss her, their kiss became more passionate and Malon started moaning. Link took this as a good sign and licked her bottom lip for entrance. Malon permitted entrance and their tongues began dancing in each others mouth. Malon grew bold as she tore off Links hat and his tunic, revealing his muscled chest and the scars for fighting. She began to feel his body; she wanted to feel all of him.

Link was feeling similar thoughts. Link began to move his hands under her shirt and feel the curves of her hips. He continued and took off her shirt revealing he bra, but he hesitated and Malon took notice to it. Malon broke the kiss and stared at Link with passion in her eyes. "Link…don't hold in your feelings, I love you and you love me, I want this if that's what your worried about." That was exactly what Link wanted to hear from her. He tore off her bra and began to massage her breasts, causing Malon to moan in pleasure. Link then started to suck her left nipple while teasing it with his tongue while his right hand worked her other breast. Eventually he switched and began the process again. Malon was in ecstasy, but she wanted Link to feel the same pleasure as she did. Malon pushed him onto the ground so they were no longer sitting. Malon tore off the remainder of his clothes and stared at his manhood. She couldn't help but blush at the size; it was at least eight inches. She began to stroke it and suck the head with her mouth; she could hear Link groan in pleasure. She then started bobbing her head up and down his length causing Link to groan even louder. Link didn't want to be the first one to go, he wouldn't allow it. He pulled Malon to his face and delivered a searing kiss as he pulled off the rest of her clothes and then moved down to her womanhood. She was wet with want, and Link gave a soft lick to her clit causing Malon to gasp and arch her back. "You like?" asked Link slyly.

"More"

"I'm sorry?" he said teasing.

"NOW!" Link laughed as he gave into her want as he licked her folds while his hand massaged her clit. Malon couldn't think strait, it was only her and Link. He continued to lick and rub her when she felt her orgasm approaching. "Ohhh LINK!" Malon screamed in pleasure as she came in his mouth, he licked her clean and then positioned himself at her entrance. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Link, I want you to be my first and only, I love you." Link bent down and gave her a passion filled kiss.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry this will hurt." Link slowly pushed himself into her as she began wincing in pain at being stretched. When Link was all the way in he waited for Malon. She pushed her thighs against his to tell him to go. Link started to move slowly, but even that was enough for both of them to start moaning. "Ohhhh, go faster Link." Link complied and began to pump into her at a much faster pace. "Ohhh, yes yes YES HARDER!" Malon was begging, but she could no longer control herself, she wanted Link.

Link began to pump madly into her while he moaned as well, and then an idea struck his head. His one hand moved and started to rub her clit while he continued to ram her. "AAAAHHH!YES! MO-O-ORE, AH!" Malon was going crazy, Link was pleasuring her inside and out! They both approached their climax. "Malon I-" "Yes Link DO IT! CUM IN ME!" Link went crazy and rammed her as they both climaxed. Link eventually pulled out of her and lay next to her and kissed her.

"I love you my red haired angel."

"And I love you my green clad prince."

**Shade:…Well that's it, Matt and Link are out cold, but his last request was for me to say this (ahem) I would also love to thank moodiful819 for her support, and for the inspiration to write this oneshot in the first place. Thank you moodiful!**


End file.
